Hotaru's Destiny
by GotenShy
Summary: After Tomoe Hotaru had a strange dream involving her glaive, instinct sends her to London to unravel the truth of her duty as Sailor Saturn. During the process she makes new friends and new enemies. She alone must now defend London against a terrible new


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Hotaru Chan or Sailor Saturn in anyway shape or form. However, I do own this story. Yey! _

A/N: A side plate to Eden Soldiers. After episode 172 of Sailor Moon Stars Hotaru and Sailor Saturn both vanish until 196. What happens to Hotaru during this time? Does she move to England? Fall in love? Save Europe from destruction? … Possibly…

Thank you to all my beta readers… all one of you waves at Mell

**Hotaru's Destiny**

_Chapter One: A Sailor Soldier Calling! Hotaru leaves Japan._

-+-

Hotaru Chan turned around. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked down to the floor. Her shoulder length black hair slid across her face as another tear rolled down.

"Hotaru…" the 12 year old girl looked up into Setsuna's deep red eyes. Setsuna brushed back Hotaru's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "… you don't have to go if…"

"No!" Setsuna stopped speaking and nodded at Hotaru. "I have to go! It's calling me. I can't just ignore it." Hotaru looked up and covered her true emotions with a smile. "Michiru Mama, Haruka Papa…" Hotaru tried to think of something to say but was beaten by Michiru.

"Be a big girl and keep out of trouble!" Michiru smiled to comfort Hotaru.

"And if anyone troubles you, show 'em whose boss!" Haruka said in a passing attempt to make Hotaru laugh. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka stepped back. "We'll defend Sailor Moon and Japan; you just do what you have to do." Hotaru stood motionless as the loud speaker requested the final passengers to board the plane.

"This is the final boarding call for flight 3K11 to London. Will all remaining passengers please head to gate 12" The young girl pulled her passport and ticket from her pocket at looked at the three women in front of her.

"Goodbye." Another tear slid down Hotaru's cheek as she picked up her bag and headed towards the desk. She handed her ticket to the girl behind the desk and walked though the door taking one final glance over her shoulder.

Hotaru sat cross-legged on the bed in her new home, or at least her home for the next 6 months. She sat with nothing but a large towel covering her body and small droplets of water falling from the hair. She had arrived in London three hours ago and movement had just begun take part in the streets as the first signs on sunlight filled the skies.

Her room was very basic. It consisted of a large double bed which took up most of the first room. Opposite the bed was an oak wardrobe with a small chest of drawers next to it which held a colour TV. The room itself was a cream colour and had two doors on the left wall. One was a door leading to towards the lobby via a hallway of the apartment block whilst the other lead into a small corridor taking you to a kitchen diner and a small wash room.

She took her diary from the bedside cabinet and opened it up at the first page. She took the pen which had been clamped in the first page and began to write:

_Dear Diary Chan,_

_Today I started a new chapter in my life. For only a few weeks I have been Sailor Saturn and some pretty interesting stuff has happened. Just recently Sailor Moon, Myself and everyone else helped open up the Evil Queen Nehelenia's heart so she could be reborn. But not long after I had a strange dream… a vision. I saw my glaive, yet it was not me who wielded it. The next morning I knew where I had to go, as if it was calling me. So that's why I am here. I don't know why but there is a reason. On a more civilian side I have a job as a waitress! It's in this new café that just opened up and it looks really neat! Setsuna gave me help finding it so I could pay rent add I think it's the perfect Job! I start the day after next so for now I'll get used to this place. 'Til next time_

_- Hotaru_

Hotaru closed the diary and looked out the window. She began to think about her new mission and what it meant. Her mind tried over and over to figure out what her dream meant but every time coming to a solid wall. Her hand wrapped around her Glaive necklace as her thoughts left the human word.

"Anyone in? …Anyone?" there was several knocks at the door, each one failing to grab the 12 year olds attention. As one final knock came from the door Hotaru's regained thought, jumping up from her bed.

"Jest a second!" She dropped the towel and covered her naked body with a dressing gown. She tied to tie and took a sharp glance in the mirror to make sure she was covered before running to the door and opening it. On the other side stood a teen boy about the age of 14. His hair was long and blond, dyed black on his fringe which swept to the right almost covering his eye. Her eyes moved up his body as they headed towards his eyes. "May I help you?"

"Miss Tomoe Hotaru?" the boy asked in a broken, yet relatively high voice. Hotaru nodded and the boy continued. "Hi. I'm James, my mother owns the apartments…" There was a strange silence as Hotaru pulled to neck of her top up to cover herself more appropriately. "…She sent me here to see if you wanted anyone to um…" his attention was distracted by the glaive necklace resting below Hotaru's neck. After seconds of glaring his attention once again moved. "…um anyone to show you around the area…" Hotaru smiled and accepted his offer.

"Cool, meet me at the café on the corner at 12:00. I'll buy you lunch." One again Hotaru smiled a little nervous and unsure about that to say. "I uh… gotta go now," James stepped back. "Don't forget, 12:00 at the café"

"… Around the corner" Hotaru finished, making the teen blush and herself to chuckle a little. With this James began to walk down the hallway. Hotaru closed the door and skipped over to her suitcase happy about her little date with the boy named James, thought to be officially cute by Hotaru

It was 11:50am and Hotaru was slowly walking down the street, 10 minutes early for her 'date'. Both her hands were behind her back wrapped around the black leather handle of her handbag. She looked up and could see the café James had suggested they meet at and the café she would work at. As she stepped around the corner she saw James, sitting on a small table outside on the patio. She was just about to call out for him when a suspicious figure caught her eye.

It was a natural instinct as a Sailor Soldier to be interested in the suspicious man as he walked over to café. She pressed herself against the wall and peered around the corner. James looked at his watch, ignoring the man as he looked up the street waiting for Hotaru. It was as he passed James, Hotaru got a strong vibe something bad would come of him. She reached up and grabbed her necklace, ready to transform if Sailor Saturn was needed.

Several policemen who were on patrol walked up to the shady character and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and the police started to talk to him, Hotaru assumed questioning him. It was at this moment all was revealed. The suspicious man pulled off his long jacket and threw it on the floor. There was a gasp from those who saw as everyone else looked his way. His hands turned to an almost liquid and morphed into two sharp blades. Several people screamed and began to panic as Hotaru headed towards a small ally pulling the small Glaive from her necklace.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" The Glaive dropped from her hand and hovered at waist height. She held her left hand up and purple sparks surrounded her nails which themselves became purple. The glaive grew as she spun, her Sailor Soldier armor covering her body.

"P... please sir, put the blades away!" the two police man that had walked up to the man were now armed with hand pistols and a nervous tone in their voice's. The villains face was covered by a hood and only a sinister smirk could be seen.

"Drop you weapon's" he hissed, pointing his blades towards the policemen. There was panic in the streets as more people ran to safety. "Stop!" he hissed, his attention sprawling over James who had attempted to get away. "Don't move!" There was silence. Everyone had stopped and was looking at James fearing the worse. "Now die!" He sniggered a little as everyone else gasped of horror. The bladed man jumped towards James his blade ready to slice.

"Silent Wall!" A transparent shield covered James forcing the sharp blades to halt during mid slash.

"What?" The bladed man looked at where the voice had come from. 'Who are you?" he asked as his eyes came across a girl wearing a skirt and a large Glaive. The girl crossed her feet and held the glaive in an up right position, the blunt end resting beside her foot.

"The silent planet is my guardian deity. I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth; Sailor Saturn" Hotaru's eye's met with that of the villain. "I won't stand for attacks set on innocent civilians." The hooded bladed man laughed.

"What can you do? Make another shield?" Sailor Saturn jumped into the air towards James. She landed in-between the two, only a meter or so apart from each other. She held her glaive out ready to slash down at enemy.

"Humph. Ill be back! But don't think you've scared me!" The man jumped up into the air and vanished. Sailor Saturn looked at James and smiled before turning around. With her glaive tight in her hand she slowly walked away, past the policemen and many civilians before jumping into the air, she too vanished.

-+-

Will: Hope you enjoyed that.

Sailor Alimyu: How could they? I wasn't in it!

Will: You're not in 'every' Sailor Moon fan fiction…

Sailor Alimyu: 'Should be! Not that I'd want too because that Hotaru gal sounds odd.

Will: Just because you're jealous that Sailor Saturn is a more known character than yourself!

Sailor Alimyu freezes Will


End file.
